Tender Feelings
by CecilPalmer
Summary: A series of one-shots that have nothing to do with one another! Just short, snuggly little stories that make you want to squeeze DGM chibis and go "AWWWWW " :D
1. Sleep Well

UHH.  
-has no idea why this has been following me-

Just something sweet and snuggly for you guys, cause you're awesome.  
Hope you likes~

-Man doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Hoshino Katsura~ She's more awesome than me, so I lose. :C

* * *

The small boy gave a deeply contented sigh in his sleep, the thick, fluffy blanket shifting around his slim form. His white hair was splayed out on the pillow, a soft smile curving his pink lips. He snuggled down in the blankets a bit more before relaxing and slipping into a deeper sleep.

The room was dead silent for a long few moments before a second, quieter sigh sounded from the other side of the room. A thin vein of moonlight fell over the man's face, showing half-lidded amber eyes and ash grey skin. He stood, walking over to the sleeping boy. The moonlight filtering through the window revealed the man further now. He looked as if he was in his early twenties, a dusty brown trench coat draped over his thin frame. The coal black hair falling about his face was somewhat wavy, seven crosses marking their way over his partially exposed forehead.

Reaching out, the man brushed some of the snowy hair from the boy's face, exposing the soft, creme colored skin. A single gloved finger traced the blood red scar over the closed eye, the man's amber eyes slimming and a small frown twisting at his dark lips. He knew the scar didn't hurt the boy now, five years after he'd gotten it, but it was still troubling to see the pale face marred by the streak of crimson running right from his hairline to his jaw.

The boy shifted in his sleep, nuzzling his face into the pillow under his head and bringing the amber-eyes man a smile. He withdrew his hand and moved to sit on the bed, the mattress dipping with his light weight. One gloved hand reached out, stroking the snowy hair in a gentle, loving gesture.

The man leaned over after a few minutes, pecking the forehead of the sleeping boy softly.

"Good night, nephew. Sleep well."

* * *

Allen Walker woke to a stream of sunlight falling over his silver eyes. He blinked and sat up, a drowsy look still present on his face. The white hair that he tried so hard to keep neat was now tangled, making him look all the more tired. He yawned once before getting up and walking over to the dresser on the other side of his room, picking up an old hairbrush and starting to smooth his ragged hair.

The ever-present figure of his Noah was there, that ever-present grin on his ever-present shadowy face. Allen frowned at the sight, pulling the brush through his messy hair. He had already considered not walking by anything reflective, but that seemed near impossible. So, he just chose to ignore the intruder. He wanted nothing to do with the Noah.

He never did find out that the one he hated so much would sit next to him at night, calm him from his nightmares, make sure he was warm.

He had no clue that the Noah, his foster father's little brother, cared for him so much.


	2. Thank You

ohgoshyouguys  
You're awesome. :'D

Just a reminder, this is going to be just a series of snuggly one shots.

-Man doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Hoshino Katsura, who doesn't seem to be the greatest person for creating soul-shattering pathos in us all. xD -brick'd-  
Or maybe she is - maybe I just don't understand pathos that well. 8D

* * *

Mana yawned and stretched, shifting around uncomfortably on the couch. Ever since he'd taken Allen in, he hadn't gotten much sleep, having to look after the small boy 24/7. Not that he was complaining - he loved Allen dearly. But that didn't mean the child wasn't hyper half the time and curious the other half. So basically, he was always either running after him or answering completely random questions. About everything.

_Mana, why is the sky blue?_

_Mana, what are you writing?_

_Mana, where are all the people on the street going? Are they just wandering?_

_Mana, what's that?_

_Mana-_

And et cetera.

Mana smiled and gave a small laugh when he thought of the questions, glancing at Allen, who was curled up sleeping next to him. He didn't know why he had been so drawn to the scruffy, ill-mannered child, but he was all the same. And he still was, over a year after he adopted him.

Reaching out, Mana gingerly ruffled the boy's tawny hair, earning a small smile and a contented sigh.

He didn't notice the boy's eyes open or that his irises, instead of being a dusty silver, were a rich amber. 'Allen' let the light smile on his lips widen as Mana just continued to ruffle his tawny hair. He turned his head suddenly and nuzzled the older male's hand lovingly.

"Did I wake you?" Mana laughed, a bit startled by the action. 'Allen' laughed along, sitting up and grinning.

"Not at all," he chirped brightly.

Mana stopped in his soft laughter at the sight of the gold eyes. He stammer past a couple words before forcing one out, voice no higher than a whisper.

"Noah?"

The boy nodded, waiting for the realization of who he was.

"... N... Neah... ?"

The boy beamed, giving a simple nod.

"I told you I'd be back, didn't I?" Neah asked shyly, shifting over to sit in Mana's lap and snuggling against his big brother's chest, nuzzling his face into the fabric of his shirt.

Mana slowly wrapped his arms around the little boy, holding him tightly and burying his face into the mousy hair. Neah clutched the other's shirt close, not willing to let go for anything.

They stayed like that for a long time - neither speaking, neither moving.

"Mana... I need to ask something of you," Neah murmured, his voice muffled.

The older of the two shifted to look down at the child, a tender smile curving his lips.

"Anything."

Neah beamed at that answer.

"I want you to teach him the song." He was starting to sound a bit drowsy, leaning his head against Mana's collar. "I have to leave soon... I just needed to ask you that and to tell you that I was alright..."

Mana smiled. "Of course I'll teach him. Anything for you." His voice grew quieter when he saw that the boy was already falling to sleep.

"Thank you, Mana... I love you..."

"I know... I love you too."

But his baby brother had already drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

I liked this better when I started writing it. D:  
I just wanted it over with. = w=;;

Anyways, how did you like? :3  
Review please. ^^


End file.
